A mui antiga e não tão nobre casa dos black
by Yasmin L. Potter
Summary: **Único Capítulo!**  Hermione Granger finalmente descobre suas raízes, as coisas não mudam, mas ela pelo menos conhece seu passado, a final de contas.


_Fic Narrada por Hermione Granger, durante o terceiro ano._

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>**evelações**

Estávamos nos despedindo, pois as férias de verão haviam chego.

Foi um ano realmente interessante esse.

Mas minha maior surpresa foi ter conhecido Sirius Black. Não sei, mas havia algo nele que me intrigava, seu jeito, seus olhos, me lembrava alguém..

Quando chegamos a King's Cross, me despedi de Harry e Ron e fui ao encontro de meus pais.

Durante a viagem fiquei imaginando como seria se eu fosse uma sangue-puro. Quem sabe parte de uma das antigas famílias?

Nah! Deixa pra lá.

- Oi minha filha! – disse minha mãe, me dando um abraço apertado.

- Oi mamãe! Você ta me sufocando! – eu disse.

Ela e meu pai sorriram e disseram juntos.

- É bom ter você de volta.

Sorri e fomos para o carro.

Da estação até em casa, eram mais ou menos vinte minutos. Vinte minutos em que meus pais ficaram me interrogando sobre a escola, novos namorados (?), novas matérias, e tudo isso.

Chegamos e eu estava morta de fome, fui direto para a cozinha preparar um sanduíche e um achocolatado.

Meus pai entraram rindo de mim, que estava comendo feito um porco.

- De que estão rindo? – perguntei, limpando a boca.

- Não te alimentaram na escola não? – meu pai disse.

Sorri e falei:

- É bom estar em casa.

Antes de desfazer as malas fui ver TV com meus pais, pois eu realmente senti falta disso.

Um tempo passou, vimos vários programas, rimos, então minha mãe disse:

- Filha, está na hora de desfazer sua mala, não acha? – enquanto fazia cafuné em mim.

- Tudo bem. – me levantei e dei um beijo em cada um.

Comecei a subir as escadas então escutei minha mãe tentando falar baixo:

- Está em sua cama. Assim que ela entrar no quarto vai ver.

Ual, ganhei presente!

Entrei em meu quarto já procurando o que seria meu novo presente, mas só encontrei uma carta, então eu à abri:

_" Olá Hermione.. "_

Percebi que não era a letra de nenhum dos meus pais, mas continuei a ler.

_" você está com quantos anos? Treze? Quatorze? Quando eu á vi reconheci na hora. Você tem os lábios de sua mãe, seu jeito de resolver problemas.. " _

Eu não estava entendendo muito bem, os lábios de minha mãe? Eu com certeza não tenho. O jeito de resolver problemas? Muito menos!

_" você deve estar se perguntando quem é que está te escrevendo isso, ma receio que só saberá quando terminar de ler. Quando você nasceu, escolhemos Lily e James Potter para serem seus padrinhos, eu e sua mãe éramos de Harry. Lembro de quando você era pequenina, sua mãe não saía de cima de você, preocupada como só ela. Uma vez, você foi engatinhando até a cozinha, onde puxou a toalha da mesa e deixou cair a torta que sua mãe estava fazendo, encontramos você toda suja de caramelo comendo torta no chão da cozinha. Você devia ter o quê, um ou dois anos? Não importa. Sua mãe começou a chorar, eu não sei porque, mas então ela saiu correndo e te deixou ali comigo. Te dei banho e fui procurar sua mãe, ela estava chorando no quarto e não quis me falar o motivo. Não liguei, e hoje me arrependo disso todos os dias. Éramos muito felizes em Godric's Hollow, morávamos ao lado dos Potter.. "_

O quê? Como meus pais poderiam morar em Godric's Hollow? Como poderiam conhecer os Potter?

_" você e Harry se adoravam, todos achavam que no futuro seriam mais que amigos, hoje vejo que nos enganamos. Os Potter, eu e sua mãe éramos membros da Ordem da Fênix – eu ainda sou – e sempre tínhamos missões perigosas. Mesmo com os dois bebês, não deixávamos de ir. Professor Dumbledore e Lupin sempre disseram para que nos afastássemos, se algo acontecesse conosco vocês virariam órfãos, mas nunca nos preocupamos muito com isso, achávamos que éramos invencíveis. Lord Voldemort foi ganhando mais poder, e com isso fomos perdendo membros da Ordem. Os Longbottom por exemplo, ficaram loucos por causa de sua tia, Bellatrix. "_

Espera.. "sua tia Bellatrix?" Ela não é minha tia.

_" Ela os torturou com a maldição cruciatus. Eles tinham um filho, seu nome é Neville, creio que você o conhece agora, e ele mora com aquela avó rabugenta graças a titica de Hipogrifo chamada Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Quando os membros da Ordem começaram a morrer, desaparecer e perderem suas famílias, decidimos que seria melhor nos afastarmos. Foi isso que fizemos. Passamos todo a morar em uma só casa, a casa dos Potter. Sua mãe sentia saudades da família, então resolveu ir visitá-los uma noite daquelas. Ela demorou, eu estava ficando louco, pensando que algo tinha acontecido, pensando o pior, mas ela chegou em casa. Era quase madrugada, ela estava em choque. Lily foi perguntar o que havia acontecido, e eu e James estávamos junto. Você e Harry dormiam no andar de cima. Quando Lily perguntou o que havia acontecido, sua mãe começou a chorar. Eu não entendi o que estava acontecendo, mas corri para abraçá-la. Durante muito tempo ela não disse o que havia ocorrido pois não conseguia, ela só chorava. Finalmente ela se acalmou um pouco, e as únicas palavras que ela disse antes de qualquer coisa foi 'mortos'. Ninguém entendeu, pois depois ela voltou a chorar. Finalmente descobrimos o que havia acontecido. Quando sua mãe chegou na casa de seus avós aquele dia, eles estavam mortos. Foram mortos por seguidores de Voldemort. Foram mortos por Comensais da morte. "_

Eu conhecia meus avós maternos, como eles poderiam ter sido mortos por seguidores de... Voldemort?

_" Ela queria vingança. Saiu a procura de Dumbledore para lhe contar o que aconteceu, mas ele lhe disse que nada poderia ser feito, que era melhor ela continuar em casa, segura, com sua família. Sua mãe sempre foi teimosa, então quando Alvo lhe disse isso, ela não deu ouvidos, foi a procura de Voldemort._

_Sua mãe era uma bruxa poderosa, melhor que muitas outras. Mas isso não bastou contra Voldemort. Ele a perseguiu, e ela não tinha onde se esconder, tentei ajudá-la mas ela me proibiu. Disse que era para eu ficar à salvo na casa dos Potter, que ela não queria que sua filha crescesse sem nenhum dos pais. Eu sabia que se algo acontecesse com ela, eu não suportaria, então disse para que Lily e James cuidassem de você enquanto eu a ajudava. Não tínhamos mais para onde ir, então nos restou somente um lugar. Fomos para o Largo Grimmauld, 12. Lá morava minha família._

_Comensais da morte estavam nos seguindo, duelamos o caminho inteiro, estávamos exaustos. Sua mãe cobriu minha retaguarda enquanto eu murmurava o feitiço da casa, então ela foi atingida. Não consegui identificar quem havia feito aquilo, pois os quatro comensais presentes usavam mascaras, mas um eu nunca vou esquecer, um que não pode se esconder. Lúcio Malfoy. Seus cabelos loiros caíam para fora da máscara, era inconfundível. Tentei proteger eu e sua mãe, o feitiço que a possuía era uma maldição imperdoável. Crucio. Peguei sua mãe enquanto ela se torcia de dor e aparatei, no momento em que comecei a girar. Eu não percebi na hora, achei que a maldição tinha terminado e ela ficara quieta para dor passar. No momento que aparatei, visualizei a sala da casa dos Potter. Quando lá chegamos, Lily e James estavam com vocês dois. Sua mãe havia caído no chão, eu achei que foi por causa da forma como saímos de lá, então cheguei sorrindo, pois achava que tínhamos nos safado. Quando nos viu, Lily gritou horrorizada e apontou para a minha mão. Eu me assustei na hora, então olhei para onde ela apontava. Foi o pior momento da minha vida, e ele me assombra até hoje. Eu e sua mãe estávamos de mãos dadas, e ela estava morta. "_

Eu estava confusa, certamente estavam me pregando uma pegadinha ou algo do tipo, minha mãe não estava morta! Ela estava no andar debaixo vendo TV com o meu pai! O meu pai que não é um bruxo! O meu pai que não conheceu os Potter! E essa carta estava me aborrecendo.

_" Durante algumas horas eu não consegui segurá-la e nem olhá-la, pois fazer isso me lembrava sua mãe. Acabei descontando em você a falta que sentia dela, e me afastei. Te deixei com os Potter durante um tempo, para eu esfriar a cabeça e ficar em paz durante o luto. James e Lily cuidavam de você como se você fosse filha deles, e eu agradeci a Merlin por isso, mas chegou uma hora que não agüentei mais a angústia. Estávamos sendo ameaçados pelos Comensais, não sabíamos mais para onde fugir, nossa única chance era o Feitiço Fidelius. No início eu seria o portador do segredo, mas depois tive a imbecíl idéia de fazer Lily e James passarem-no para Pettigrew. O maior erro da minha vida. Não sabíamos que Peter era um espião do Lorde das Trevas, ele aceitou então ser o segredo. Quando James e Lily morreram por minha causa, não agüentei mais, eu não podia manter você segura enquanto estivéssemos juntos. Não acreditei nos boatos de que Voldemort havia morrido, para mim, ele apenas estava se recuperando, Lily usou o amor para proteger Harry, então creio eu que os danos foram grandes. "_

Agora as coisa estão se encaixando! Merlin, eu.. eu não sou uma Granger!

_" Harry tinha sido levado por Dumbledore para a casa de uma irmã trouxa de Lily, eu propus que deixássemos vocês juntos, na mesma casa, mas Dumbledore não concordou. Como eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês se encontrariam, deixei-a na soleira da porta dos Granger. Uma velha conhecida trouxa me disse que eles estavam querendo adotar, pois não conseguiam ter filhos, achei uma ótima idéia. "_

Quando cheguei á essa parte da carta, eu já estava chorando, não sei por quê.

_" Foi difícil me acostumar a ficar sem você. Durante a noite, várias vezes eu fui até a janela do seu quarto para ver como você estava, mas sabia que isso não me faria bem. Nem por um segundo parei de pensar em você Hermione, nunca. Pouco tempo depois caí em uma armadilha bolada por Rabicho, e não quero falar disso, bem, só posso dizer que minha burrice resultou em doze anos em Askaban. Doze longos anos pensando em como sairia dali, pensando em como você estaria, pensando em Harry, pensando na Ordem, em Hogwarts. Finalmente recebi uma visita: Era Fudge. Depois de uma longa conversa, percebi que ele estava segurando um jornal, então eu o pedi. Enquanto ele chegava perto o bastante da cela para me entregar o jornal, peguei a varinha que estava em seu bolso. Ele não percebeu na hora, ponto para almofadinhas. Quando a maioria dos presos estava cochilando, me transformei em minha forma animaga. Para a minha sorte, animais eram ignorados por dementadores, então eu fugi. Na verdade, não foi difícil. Nada é difícil para o Lendário Sirius Black. "_

Sirius Black. Meu pai.

Não sabia se chorava ou se sorria nessa hora, agora eu estava entendendo tudo! O porque de ter achado-o tão familiar. Eu era uma Black. Uma sangue-puro. Parte de uma das famílias mais antigas do mundo bruxo. Não era uma Granger, era uma Black.

_" Li o jornal que Fudge me dera, e vi Pettigrew nele. Eu tinha que caçá-lo, eu tinha que me vingar. Remus achava que eu era o culpado, que eu era um partidário de Voldemort, eu tinha que provar o contrário, e não sossegaria até conseguir. Então rumei para Hogwarts. Me escondi na casa dos gritos durante um bom tempo, então aquela gorda mulher do quadro me viu, bem, essa história você conhece. "_

Sorri nessa hora.

_" Então nos conhecemos Hermione, olhei para você e reconheci cada traço. Seus cabelos são como os meus, seus olhos são como os da minha falecida e insuportável mãe. O resto é tudo de Marlene. Ah, Marlene, a cada segundo eu sinto sua falta. Mas agora eu sei que você está bem, Harry sabe que não sou o culpado, Remus me perdoou. Já estou pronto para o que vier._

_Mas Hermione, fica a seu critério contar a Harry e aos outros sobre isso. Não me importarei se decidir não fazê-lo._

_Agradeça aos Granger por mim, seus pais, por cuidarem tão bem de você, e por te darem todo o amor que não pude._

_Pretendo encontrá-la em breve minha filha, mas se não quiser vou entender._

_Que Merlin te proteja, e estarei aqui se precisar. Eu te amo, e tenho certeza de que sua mãe estaria orgulhosa de você, a final de contas, _você é a bruxa mais inteligente de sua idade._ "_

E quando terminei de ler a carta, achei uma foto. Sirius segurava um bebê, que eu sabia de certa forma que era eu, e uma mulher sorria radiantemente ao lado, segurando uma coruja de pelúcia.

A mulher era linda. Tinha cabelos castanho-avermelhados e lindos olhos caramelo. Eu me senti bem observando aquela foto, mas queria muito que o dois estivessem comigo, nesse momento.

Comecei a chorar. Era muito para um dia. Desci as escadas correndo e abracei meus pais. Querendo ou não, eles eram meus pais.

Decidi não contar a Harry e a Ron, a final de contas, não faria muita diferença.

* * *

><p>Eu e Sirius nos encontramos diversas vezes, ele me contou histórias de quando éramos uma família, dos Potter, dos Marotos e diversas outras.<p>

Me sentia absurdamente bem quando estava com ele, como e nada no mundo pudesse dar errado.

Mas algo deu, eu perdi meu pai, mas nunca me esqueci dele. Sofri quieta pois ninguém sabia que eu era uma Black, mas seu memorial vivia cheio de rosas, que apareciam lá misteriosamente.

Sei que Sirius sentia orgulho de mim, sei que ele ainda me olhava e me dava conselhos.

Finalmente a culpada por sua morte morreu, e eu tenho certeza de que Sirius foi vingado.

Quando me casei, fiz questão de entrar sozinha, pois meu pai trouxa não conseguiria substituir Sirius, apesar de tudo.

Mas eu era feliz, e meus filhos também. Mesmo não sabendo quem realmente eram, mesmo achando que eram outras pessoas, eu agradecia.

Agradecia por ser uma Black.

Agradecia por ser uma Granger.

E agora, eu agradecia por ser uma Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, ok, ok, sei que não ficou muito boa, mas eu sinceramente acho que Hermione tinha de ser filha de Sirius e Marlene.<strong>

**Se alguém gostar, deixa review por favor, agradeço! ;3**


End file.
